


Trust

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Optimus needs a little bit of help to unwind at the end of a stressful day. Luckily, Smokescreen is more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> [ask-Smokescreen](http://ask-smokescreen.tumblr.com/) liked [this](http://kusuarts.tumblr.com/post/41936023178/hohoho) on tumblr, and I felt compelled to write this short little thing.

"Down," he orders, pulling hard on the chain that’s affixed to the sturdy collar.

The mech half obeys, but Smokescreen doesn’t doubt that he would have remained standing if not for the sharp tug on his neck.

Staring up at Smokescreen defiantly, Optimus settles on his knees, testing the strength of the cuffs that have his hands trapped behind his back.

"This is a good look for you, you know. On your knees like this," Smokescreen muses aloud. He smirks when Optimus tries to frown, but his optics darken and Smokescreen can feelthe heat radiating from the large mech. “Just what am I going to do with you?”

Optimus shifts, no doubt simply trying to relieve tension in a stressed cable, but Smokescreen pulls on the chain- forcing all of the Prime’s attention back on him. “I didn’t give you permission to move. How about you put your mouth to work while I think about how to punish you,” the Elite Guardsmech smirks.

The Prime only hesitates for a moment, but that’s enough for him to simply pull the larger mech's face towards his panel. Optimus’s frame shudders, tension beginning to ebb away slightly, but not enough. Not yet.

He leans in, extending his glossa to trace the biolights that adorn Smokescreen’s panel. Smokescreen’s engine purrs, and Optimus shutters his optics with a nearly silent sigh- trusting the younger bot to push him until he relaxes just as Smokescreen trusts his Prime to tell him to stop if he goes too far.

"Good mech. Behave, and I just might reward you."


End file.
